


Wake Up Mahiru!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Higan is also mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Kuro comforts him, Licht is mentioned, M/M, Mahiru has a horrible nightmare, Tsubaki is mentioned, but none of it's real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: As Mahiru and Kuro finally get to sleep, the Eve is finding it hard to fall asleep, but as he does, something terrible happens that leaves him and Kuro shaken





	

It was night, and Mahiru should be sleeping, but for some odd reason, he couldn’t even shut his eyes without being scared. Rolling on his side, the teen sighed, and glanced around the dark room. The full moon outside gave him enough light to see, but that didn’t matter. Letting his eyes fall on Kuro, who was lying beside his head in his cat form, the Eve smiled softly as he watched the way the small cat’s stomach went up and down with each slow breath he made. Snuggling a little closer to the sleeping Servamp, Mahiru took a breath in, before finally shutting his eyes. There was nothing to be afraid of. Kuro was here. Right in front of him. With that one last thought, the Eve allowed his mind to settle, and let the pull of sleep carry him into an uneasy slumber.

“H-huh? Where am I? K-Kuro?” Mahiru asked, once he opened his eyes, and notice an empty pillow beside his head. Sitting up quickly, the teen rolled out of bed, and stepped onto the cold floor. Wait…why was it cold? It was Summer, right? Swallowing, the Eve glanced around. Everything looked normal…but why was he so cold? Letting out a breath, and seeing the mist form out of his mouth, Mahiru rubbed his arms, and slowly walked towards his door. Opening it, the Eve stepped forward, only to fall into a dark abyss. Feeling his body falling, Mahiru tried to use his lead, but right as he summoned it out, the weapon disintegrated in thin air, and the teen yelled as he continued his fast descent down to the unknown. “S-SOMEONE HELP! KURO! HELP ME! PLEASE!”

Hitting the ground hard, the Eve cried out, and shakily got to his feet. Where was he now? Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Mahiru glanced around, and slowly stepped forward. Although he couldn’t see a thing, he felt like something was calling him further and further from where he landed. Shifting his feet quietly, the brunet glanced around, and when the sound of someone following him echoed around the room, the teen froze. Turning around quickly, Mahiru saw the red hair subclass that belonged to Tsubaki’s team. Higan? Seeing the subclass’ gloves light up in flames, Mahiru backed up, and fell on his rump. Seeing the flames being shot in his direction, the teen cried out, and went to shield himself. Hearing the attack hit someone, the Eve opened his eyes, and noticed Licht. He was laying on the ground, looking unconscious, and the teen felt bile rise in his throat. Seeing Higan start to walk towards him again, Mahiru began to crawl back, but right as the older man was in front of him, the brunet noticed Kuro finally made an appearance.

“Kuro! There you are! I don’t know what’s happening, but my lead disappeared!” Mahiru called out, feeling relieved to see his partner in front of him. Standing up shakily, the boy reached for Kuro’s hand, but stopped once he noticed Higan was now gone, and Kuro was turning around to face him. Feeling his blood run cold, the Eve watched as his Servamp looked at him with a heartbroken expression as his body began to leak some kind of black sludge. Reaching forward again, Mahiru held his breath as Kuro went into the little black ball again, and when he reached down, and picked it up, the brunet noticed that Kuro was not in there. “K-Kuro…this isn’t f-funny. Please come out…please…I d-don’t want to be a-alone again…please! KURO!”

Screaming out his partner’s name, Mahiru waited for any kind of response, but none came, and he fell to his knees, cradling the black ball to his chest as tears leaked out of his swollen chestnut colored eyes, and down his red cheeks. Hearing the sound of sandals begin to circle around him, Mahiru glanced up, and noticed the whole room turned blood red, and Tsubaki suddenly appeared. Getting up quickly, the Eve hugged the cold ball harder, and turned around to run, but as he did, he heard the Servamp’s demonic laughter, and he smacked into someone. Feeling the ball leave his hand, Mahiru glanced up to see the eighth Servamp, before noticing the cold ball fall to the floor and roll a little ways away from them. 

“Big brother doesn’t want you to be his Eve anymore…he called me to relieve him of his contract,” Tsubaki hummed out, drawing his katana from his sleeve. Mahiru growled, and tried to reach for Kuro again, but the Servamp beat him to it, and grabbed the black ball in his free hand. The Eve froze as Tsubaki glanced at him with his cold red eyes, and yelled out as the Servamp threw Kuro in the air, and slashed the ball in half. Feeling his eyes widen, Mahiru watched in vain as white mist left the ball in the speed of light, and when the sound of something breaking reached his ears, the Eve watched as Kuro’s bell fell, and laid broken in half at their feet. Falling to his knees, Mahiru stared at the broken contract item, as more tears flooded his eyes, and flew down his cheeks. Shakily reaching for it, Mahiru picked it up, and held it to his chest. Kuro…was gone…he really was gone…Letting out a scream, the Eve felt his body fall more to the ground as his screamed his throat raw. “Big brother is now relieved! Now it’s time to finish off the Eve.”

Hearing more of the laughter, and the sound of Tsubaki’s laughter echo madly around the room, Mahiru let go of the broken bell, and cupped his hands over his ears, still screaming his throat raw. This is not happening! IT CAN’T BE!!!!

“MAHIRU! WAKE UP! MAHIRU!” Hearing someone call his name, the brunet glanced up right as Tsubaki quickly sliced him with his blade. Pain exploded through his body, and the Eve fell to his side as his blood began to puddle around him. Coughing up more blood, Mahiru glanced up at the youngest Servamp, and watched as he licked the blood off the katana. Seeing it being raise again, and this time, being pointed at his face, Mahiru let his eyes flutter shut. He was already dying…so what’s the point of trying to fight back. Hearing the blade hitting the wind, Mahiru waited for the blade to slash his head open…at least he’ll be with Kuro…and his mom, right? “MAHIRU! PLEASE WAKE UP! MAHIRU!”

“KURO!” Mahiru screamed, and right before the katana sliced his head open, the teen was suddenly shaken awake, and was staring into a now frantic human Kuro. Staring at the Servamp like he was a ghost, Mahiru glanced around the room fast, and noticed they were both in his bedroom, and the sun was just beginning to rise. The sunrise? Turning his attention back to his Servamp, the Eve glanced down, and noticed Kuro had his hands on his forearms. Taking a shaky breath in, Mahiru slowly rose his arms, and let his hands cup Kuro’s face. The vampire was pale, but he was also warm. “…Kuro…a-are you really Kuro?!”

“It’s okay Mahiru. You were just having a terrible nightmare…I’m really me, we are in your room, just take deep breaths, okay?” the Servamp muttered, as his Eve shook harder in his grasp. Taking in another shaky breath in, Mahiru tried to let it out, but a heavy sob left this throat instead, and Kuro bit his lip. Huge tears were suddenly rolling down the boy’s face, and his body trembled hard in his hold as loud, heartbreaking wails made their way out of Mahiru’s mouth. Deciding quickly, Kuro pulled the Eve in towards him, and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. Feeling Mahiru quickly wrap his arms around his own neck, Kuro hugged the teen harder, and rubbed comforting circles around the crying teen’s shaking back. “Shhh…it’s okay. You’re okay now. I’m here. It was just a nightmare, everything’s fine…I’m here…shhhh.”

Hearing the comforting words of his Servamp, Mahiru cried harder, and buried his face into Kuro’s warm chest. Pressing his ear into the other’s chest, the Eve worried his bottom lip as he tried to stop his sobs to listen. Hearing a quiet yet comforting sound of the Servamp’s heartbeat, Mahiru let out a relieved sob, and tightened his grip on Kuro more. He was alive! He really was alive! It…really was a nightmare…a terrible nightmare. Pushing himself more into Kuro’s body, the Eve felt the Servamp sit back more until he was most likely leaning against the headboard of their shared bed. Pulling the teen more, Kuro held him tighter as the other was practically in his lap.   
“K-Kuro…sorry for scaring y-you…” Mahiru whimpered out, and Kuro was relieved to hear the loud sobs finally transform into little hiccups and hitches of breaths. Sniffing lightly, Mahiru pulled back until they were able to look each other in the eyes. Mahiru’s face was blotched red, as tear tracks still made their way down his cheeks from his swollen, puffy red eyes. Sighing softly, Kuro reached forward, and cupped Mahiru’s cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Smiling softly as his Servamp, Mahiru leaned into the warm touch, and Kuro relaxed. “C-can I see your bell really fast?”

“Hm? Oh, sure,” Kuro mumbled out, after hearing the Eve ask the shaky question. Reaching towards his chest, Kuro pulled the bell out of his shirt, and hung it in front of his Eve. Reaching out, the brunet softly cupped the jingly object in his palms, and let it roll around slightly from palm to palm. Poking at it once last time, the teen sighed, before letting it fall lightly against Kuro’s chest again. Leaning more into his Servamp, Mahiru pressed his cheek to the other’s chest, and let out a small sigh. Wrapping his arms around his Eve again, Kuro pressed his nose into the brunet’s soft hair. “Are you okay now?”

Seeing the teen softly nod, Kuro sighed, before pressing a small kiss to the other’s head. Feeling this, Mahiru glanced up, and Kuro pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Closing his eyes, Mahiru retuned it, and when they detached, both Eve and Servamp had a light blushes on their cheeks. Looking into the teen’s chestnut eyes, Kuro was relieved however to so no more speck of fear in them, all he saw was fatigue and love. Staring into Kuro’s red eyes, Mahiru smiled softly as he noticed love as well. Getting more comfortable against the Servamp’s lap, Mahiru reached behind the other, and fisted the shirt at his lower back.

“Get some more sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Kuro whispered, and when Mahiru let out a little sound of protest, he pressed another small kiss to the teen’s lips. Seeing the small smile rising on Mahiru’s lips, the Servamp pressed a tiny kiss to his nose, before doing it to the rest of his face. Breathless with laughter, Mahiru finally hid his face in Kuro’s chest, and closed his eyes. Hearing the breathless laughter coming out of his Eve, Kuro let a soft smile rise on his face, before he buried his face back in the teen’s hair. Rubbing more comforting circles into the Eve’s back, Kuro kept doing it until he felt the teen’s breathing slowly even out, signaling he was asleep. Sighing lightly, Kuro leaned back more, and pulled the blanket over the teen. “I love you so much, but you will be the death of me someday…what a pain…goodnight Mahiru.”


End file.
